Team Ji woong vs. Team Giuseppe Todaro (third round)
This is actually a movie. It is featured in the Theory 10 after bringing all fossils to Madame.meya 2012. The story takes place in the whole year of 2019. It comes in chapters of weeks. Each chapter costs 5,000 jewels. Ji woong's team did not have changes. Giuseppe Todaro's team had added new characters, consisting of The Canoe Killers, Destruction Fergunator (Female), Lord Dodgedare (Male), Queen Annihilaterena (Female), and a Creepy Zoo. Destruction Fergunator, Lord Dodgedare, Queen Annihilaterena changed their birth names to those names. At the end, Giuseppe's team heavily won. Before competition Giuseppe: "Ji woong, I have expected better from you, and hopefully, I'm gonna kick your (bleep) in this," Ji woong: "Haven't you learned your (bleep)ing lesson, Giuseppe? I am very strong and very, very powerful." Giuseppina: "I have a rough thousand machine guns." Giuseppe: "Want a bet?" Ji woong: "Why wouldn't I? I bet you each $15,000,000 you won't beat me." Lord Dodgedare: (chuckles evily) "Easiest $15,000,000 our team will ever make in our whole life. You've got a bet, sir." Giuseppina: "Try me." Destruction Fergunator: "Find out soon enough." Ji woong: "Is that so?" Week of December 30 (15 for Ji woong, 1 for Giuseppe) Week of January 6 (28 for Ji woong, 17 for Giuseppe) Week of January 13 (43 for Ji woong, 37 for Giuseppe) January 17 hangs all classmates the tests 5 minutes later Giuseppe: "ALL OF YOU! 0 OUT OF 10! YOU GOT THEM ALL INCORRECT!" Ji Woong: "What?! that's impossible!!" Week of January 20 (67 for Ji woong, 59 for Giuseppe) Ji Woong: "Son of a b****!" Week of January 27 (88 for Ji woong, 82 for Giuseppe) Week of February 3 (101 for Ji woong, 117 for Giuseppe) Week of February 10 (117 for Ji woong, 149 for Giuseppe) Week of February 17 (132 for Ji woong, 178 for Giuseppe) Week of February 24 (147 for Ji woong, 229 for Giuseppe) Week of March 3 (178 for Ji woong, 257 for Giuseppe) Week of March 10 (1084 for Ji woong, 259 for Giuseppe) Week of March 17 (1093 for Ji woong, 347 for Giuseppe) Week of March 24 (1114 for Ji woong, 417 for Giuseppe) Week of March 31 (1137 for Ji woong, 499 for Giuseppe) Week of April 7 (1153 for Ji woong, 608 for Giuseppe) Week of April 14 (1175 for Ji woong, 727 for Giuseppe) Week of April 21 (1188 for Ji woong, 856 for Giuseppe) Week of April 28 (1207 for Ji woong, 995 for Giuseppe) Week of May 5 (1224 for Ji woong, 1107 for Giuseppe) Week of May 12 (1249 for Ji woong, 1227 for Giuseppe) Week of May 19 (1274 for Ji woong, 1386 for Giuseppe) Week of May 26 (1307 for Ji woong, 1577 for Giuseppe) Week of June 2 (1339 for Ji woong, 1746 for Giuseppe) Week of June 9 (1378 for Ji woong, 1894 for Giuseppe) Week of June 16 (1407 for Ji woong, 2077 for Giuseppe) Week of June 23 (1438 for Ji woong, 2208 for Giuseppe) Week of June 30 (1474 for Ji woong, 2395 for Giuseppe) Week of July 7 (1507 for Ji woong, 2527 for Giuseppe) Week of July 14 (1538 for Ji woong, 2638 for Giuseppe) Week of July 21 (1577 for Ji woong, 2874 for Giuseppe) Week of July 28 (2627 for Ji woong, 2877 for Giuseppe) Week of August 4 (2628 for Ji woong, 8675 for Giuseppe) Week of August 11 (2637 for Ji woong, 8824 for Giuseppe) Week of August 18 (2638 for Ji woong, 14493 for Giuseppe) Week of August 25 (2664 for Ji woong, 14717 for Giuseppe) Week of September 1 (2665 for Ji woong, 20526 for Giuseppe) Week of September 8 (2707 for Ji woong, 20777 for Giuseppe) Week of September 15 (2708 for Ji woong, 27045 for Giuseppe) Week of September 22 (2737 for Ji woong, 27379 for Giuseppe) Week of September 29 (3829 for Ji woong, 27382 for Giuseppe) Week of October 5 (3830 for Ji woong, 43976 for Giuseppe) Week of October 12 (3854 for Ji woong, 61775 for Giuseppe) Week of October 19 (3879 for Ji woong, 79177 for Giuseppe) Week of October 26 (3907 for Ji woong, 121742 for Giuseppe) Week of November 3 (3945 for Ji woong, 174738 for Giuseppe) Week of November 10 (5075 for Ji woong, 174739 for Giuseppe) Week of November 17 (5084 for Ji woong, 225726 for Giuseppe) Week of November 24 (5097 for Ji woong, 226474 for Giuseppe) Week of December 1 (5108 for Ji woong, 227207 for Giuseppe) Week of December 8 (5131 for Ji woong, 273749 for Giuseppe) Week of December 15 (5151 for Ji woong, 547707 for Giuseppe) December 17 Ji woong: (using a wishing well) "I wish Giuseppe's team dropped all the way to 0, not even 1." December 18 Queen Annihilaterena: (using a wishing well) "I wish our team's score was put back how it's supposed to, and it was doubled and cannot be lowered even by a wishing well." Week of December 22 (27 for Ji woong, 550507 for Giuseppe) December 23 Ji woong: (using a wishing well) "Make our score 10,000 times bigger!" December 26 Queen Annihilaterena: (using a wishing well) "Drop our opponent's team all the way down to 0, not even 1! Never wishable to go up again!" Week of December 29 (57 for Ji woong, 556274 for Giuseppe) Epilogue "Nicole: The final score of Ji woong comes to just 57, however, Giuseppe's 556,274 point total must remain all time long as they heavily won by 556,217 points. But for today, it means they've out-delivered, out-decised, out-scored, and out-smarted Ji woong's team." Fergunator destroys Ji woong's team's final gun Principal Quinn: "You all have lost, now give up $15,000,000 or you will be serving detention for the rest of the year!" Ji Woong: "Up yours!" gives the class exams Giuseppe: "EACH OF YOU GIVE UP $15,000,000 TIMES HOW MANY PROBLEMS YOU GOT WRONG!" Ji woong: "One you are no longer an infant, can you still play with toys? (bleep) yes." Yoshi: "When can you watch TV? Anytime!" Mi-Yung: "On a scale of 1 to 10, how good is spanking? Negative infinity!" 25 minutes later Giuseppe: "0/74! YOU OWE US $1,110,000,000!!!" Ji woong: "I challenge you to a Yo Mama contest! if I win, We keep it, if you win, you keep it!" Natasha: "Giuseppe vs. Ji woong in Yo Mama jokes!" Giuseppe: "FINE WITH ME!" Ji woong: "Yo mama's so fat, she got bapitised at SeaWorld!" Giuseppe: "Oh yeah? Yo mama's so fat, she sat on a quarter and a booger popped out of George Washington's nose!" Mi Yung: Yo mama's so poor she goes to KFC to lick people's fingers!" Ji woong: "YO MAMA'S SO FAT! SHE HAS TO IRON HER CLOTHING ON THE DRIVEWAY!" Giuseppe: "Yo mama's so fat! when she wears a yellow coat! People shout 'Taxi!'!" Natasha: Watch this: yo mama's so short, she can limbo under the door! Ji woong: "Yo mama's so stupid, she tried putting M&M's in alphabetical order!" Giuseppina: "GIUSEPPE! YO MAMA'S SO UGLY! THEY ARE GONNA MOVE HALLOWEEEN TO HER BIRTHDAY!" Ji woong: "Yo mama's so fat, everytime she turns around, it's her birthday!" Yoshi: Yo mama's so old, she knew Burger King when he was a prince! Ji min: Yo mama's SO OLD! She sat next to Moses in third grade! Stacie: Giuseppe, do something...we must crush those twerps. Giuseppe: .... Mi Yung: Yo mama's so old! Her first Christmas was THE first Christmas! Natasha: Yo mama's so old! Her first school field trip was the Garden of Eden! Giuseppina: Yo mama's so old! When I told her to act her age, she died! 45 more Yo Mama Jokes later..... Ji woong: "HAH! I WIN!" woong and his friends escape in a plane Category:Theory Transcripts Category:Game Transcripts Category:Ji woong vs. Ms. Joe Transcripts Category:Transcripts Category:Theory 10 Transcripts Category:Yo Mama Transcripts